


Lisa

by Cold_Arrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, F/M, First Love, Love, Love Stories, Man loves Woman, Military, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Arrow/pseuds/Cold_Arrow
Summary: [...] The red-haired goddess smiled her mysterious smile. She sat there absolutely stark naked. He did not know where to look. He noticed that he was staring at her breasts. He quickly turned his eyes away. His ears were hot. His eyes shot wildly around. To her. Away from her. Back to her."Oh, those are huge .... ," his eyes darted desperately away from her and across the room, "er ... huge flat screen."The red-haired goddess briefly looked over to the screen. She just smiled."Come here.""Real-ly ... ?" He asked uncertain.“Really," the goddess breathed [...]





	Lisa

Marc was a well mannered, young man, who worked as the personal aide of a senior officer at the military headquarters. Every morning, he arrived to the office on time. His shirt and trousers were always perfectly starched and pressed. He was diligent and did his work to the perfect satisfaction of his senior officer. Just the other day his commander had praised him and assured him that he had a bright career ahead of him. Everything was perfectly fine—until he met Lisa.

***

  
Lisa was laughing when she opened the door to her parent’s house. She pulled Marc in by his hand. "My father was invited to an architecture conference in London, and my mother went with him."

She turned on the light. Marc looked around, feeling a bit self-conscious. They entered a massive living room, which exuded a grand air that was almost a bit intimidating. On the opposite side stretched a window the entire length of the room. In the distance, he saw the city lights shimmering in the darkness. Lisa hurried ahead of him. "You must see this magnificent view from the balcony. It’s breathtaking at night," she exclaimed from the kitchen.

He heard the sound of a refrigerator door being opened and the gentle ring of bottles clinking against each other.

"Come over here," Lisa called. She appeared from behind the huge refrigerator door, a bottle in her hand. "Champagne," she said, winking at him. "Here, open it. I'm going to freshen up."

Marc looked at the bottle in his hand. An expensive looking label. Wow! That was real French champagne. He had never held or tasted anything like it before. Not such a bottle, nor such a girl. He smiled to himself.

Now, don’t you embarrass yourself, he sent a desperate prayer to the sky. He knew that to pop the cork was considered vulgar in such high-class circles. He sighed with relief as the stopper slid into his hand with a gentle pop. He did that like a pro.

"Are you coming?" Lisa lured him into the living room. "I have the glasses here."

He wandered over to the immense seating area, striving for a gentlemanly pose. Lisa was sitting on the couch. He turned to her, intending to strike up a conversation about her interesting family name, but he froze in his tracks, turned into a pillar of salt.

She held out her champagne glass and smiled. "Well?" She said encouragingly and waved the glass.

"You-u … ," he swallowed nervously, "you're naked."

"Am I?"

"Yes-s."

The red-haired goddess smiled her mysterious smile. She sat there absolutely stark naked. He did not know where to look. He noticed that he was staring at her breasts. He quickly turned his eyes away. His ears were hot. His eyes shot wildly around. To her. Away from her.

"Oh, those are huge .... ," his eyes darted desperately away from her and across the room, "er ... huge flat screen."

The red-haired goddess briefly looked over to the screen. She just smiled.

"Come here."

"Real-ly ... ?" He asked uncertain.

“Really," the goddess breathed.

***

  
Lisa on the couch. Lisa in the hall. Lisa between the pillows of her parents immensely vast bed. Her skin, her soft thighs, her fiery red curls. Lisa as she gasped and cooed. Her red mane flew as she threw her head forward and growled right into his face.

"Come here, my little red she wolf," he said passionately.

Finally, he collapsed exhausted on top of her. Lying there, his cheek nestled against her gently wallowing belly. It was only his second time that he had lain with a girl. The first time was an embarrassment that still made him cringe with shame. But Lisa had made him feel like a pro. He was a pro now, he fancied. Yes.

Lisa ... Lisa ... Lisa ...., sang a melody deep inside him, and between his legs he felt lust stir again.

The door burst open with a crash. They both bolted into a sitting position.

"Lisa! What the hell will your parents think?"

"Oh god, uncle Lucius!" moaned Lisa annoyed. She dropped herself back onto the pillows.

"Colonel Wolf!" shrieked Marc.

"You are dead, boy!" bellowed his superior officer and lunged at Marc.

~ End part 3 of the Memoirs of Colonel Wolf series ~


End file.
